


Working Stiff

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Summer Challenge prompt of Hilde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Stiff

Hilde slid down the corridor, hugging the wall, weapon drawn and at the ready. According to recon there was no one in the office she was headed for, but they had been wrong before. Heat signatures could be blocked or hidden and equipment was not infallible. Even something designed by Heero and built by Duo. Though she did trust anything cooked up between those two to be the best it could possibly be. She moved into place up against the door jam, knocking before dropping to the ground to avoid potential gunfire.

When there was no response after a slow count to ten she rose to a low crouch before giving the doorknob a quick twist. Pushing it inward she darted forward, using the heavy wood as a shield to give her some cover as she changed sides. Again, there was the slow count to ten as she surveyed the room looking for hidden gunmen, or women she reminded herself with a slow smirk. She knew from first hand knowledge that a female could be just as deadly.

With her palm flat on the door, she shoved, hard, listening as the impact of the knob making contact with the wall behind it reverberated through the room. One hiding place cleared. She moved into the room, methodically searching the places anything smaller than a breadbox could hide in. She used to be much less thorough until she was shot by Trowa in a training exercise. Trying to figure out how he'd managed to fold himself into an empty file cabinet drawer still made her head hurt, but it had taught her a valuable lesson.

Once she was sure the area was secure she came to a stop in front of the desk that dominated the room. Grinning, she made a thumbs up gesture with both hands, holding it for close to a minute. Whoever was working the infrared, probably Lu, would recognize the signal for all clear and pass it onto command. Now all Hilde had to do was hold her ground until the teams headed by Wufei and Quatre swept the rest of the building. If everything went according to plan it should be over and done in the next few minutes.

She was tempted to plop down in the chair and put her feet up, trusting that her fellow Preventers had the situation well in hand. But she knew that letting her guard down was a life ending habit. This time it might not make a difference, but the day would come when it would. As flip as Hilde might be on occasion she had no desire to be on the business end of a gun.

Being teased about being paranoid because of the precautions she took both in public and at home never bothered Hilde. They'd saved her life in the past and she was not quite ready to believe in the optimistic speeches of the politicians. They could preach about how the hurts of the past were behind them, but Hilde knew the realities of the situation. She lived them every day.

This raid was just one example of how much healing had not occurred. Money was being funneled via this business to a group of underground weapons makers. Too bad for them the survivors of that raid had been only too happy to spill everything they knew about the men footing the bills. When it came down to it most people were willing to toss loyalty to the wind to save their own skins.

With a beep her radio sprang to life as Lady Une issued the stand down orders. Relaxing from the ready position she had been in, Hilde kept her pistol unholstered at her side as she headed to the rendezvous point. Once she had seen the situation for herself she'd put it away. Not before then. Always be aware and ready, that was her motto and so far it had served her well.


End file.
